ShibaKimi
by JujuToraShibaKimi
Summary: Des petits Ones Shots sur le couple ShibaKimi


ShibaKimi chap 1

Pocky Kiss

Kimishita marcha à travers les allées du supermarché. Il était très fatigué par la journée qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui...Entre l'entrainement qui à durée plus de temps que d'habitude, les cours.. et Encore il avait ses devoirs et garder le magasin...

Mais il avait promis à son père de faire quelques courses en sortant du lycée, avant de prendre la relève du magasin pour laisser son père partir à son deuxième boulot du soir afin de pouvoir arrondir les fins de mois.

Ils avaient toujours étaient un peu pauvres, mais pas assez pauvre pour être à la rue. Son père faisait tout pour son fils et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrête le foot, chose que son fils adore plus que tout. Kimishita sourit en se souvenant encore de la fois où il avait demandé à son père si il pouvait arrêter le foot pour pouvoir faire moins sortir d'argent à son père mais, il l'avait engueuler en disant d'arrêter de dire des bêtises, et qu'il n'avait pas à arrêter ce qu'il aimait faire car il n'avais pas assez d'argent.

Son père était comme ça, il faisait toujours passer son fils avant lui et faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

Kimishita, le sac à peine remplis, regarda un paquet de Pocky avec envie. Son père lui avait dit de prendre tout ce qu'il voulait mais Kimishita détourna les yeux et commença à partir en direction des bouteilles de lait.

À peine eu-t-il fait 10 pas, qu'un objet heurta sa tête et tomba au sol dans un petit bruit. Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était et vit le paquet de Pocky qu'il avait vus il y avait même pas 2 minutes.

« Prend le, abruti.. »

Il leva les yeux et rentra en contact avec des yeux couleur Saphir, ces yeux qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il aimait (bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais avoué)

« Que fait tu ici Kiichi? » Demanda Kimishita en se baissant pour ramasser la boîte « et c'est quoi ça?... »

« J'ai demandé à ton père où tu étais et il m'a dit que tu faisais quelques courses, alors je suis venu » Dit il en regardant les étagères.

« Tu ne me vois pas un quart d'heure et tu panique déjà et veux me revoir... »

« La ferme ! » répliqua-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Kimishita souffla « et c'est quoi ça? » en lui montrant la boîte.

« Des Pockys »

« Je sais idiot ! » Il se tint l'arrête du nez « pourquoi tu me donne.. non Jette ça à la figure ! »

« Techniquement ce n'est pas la figure, c'est le crân »

« La ferme ! Et répond.. pas besoin de faire croire que tu es intelligent... »

« Connard... Tu les veux alors prend les »

« Non ! » Il les reposa et repartit vers le lait.

Il entendit le roux crier derrière mais il se retourna pas. Il prit un pack de six de lait et regarda encore ce qui lui manquait.

« Lait c'est fait, steak haché fait, beurre fait, lessive fait, carottes fait, pommes fait, jus de fruit fait (blablabla hahaha) Il ne me manque plus que le pain. »

« Et les Pocky... »

Kimishita sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'il parlait à voix haute en encore moins que cet idiot était encore là !

« Rentre chez toi ! »

« Non ! Je m'ennuie... »

« Tu n'as qu'a faire tes devoirs, tu t'ennuiera moins. »

« Putain t'es vraiment un- EH oh où tu vas ! »

 _Il peut pas me lâcher deux putains de minutes !_ Songea Kimishita en prenant le pain et en se dirigeant vers les caisses. Il entendait l'autre idiot qui le suivait avec ses lourds pas d'éléphant.

Il posa tous ses articles pour que la caissière puisse les scanner. Une fois qu'il pensait être tranquille, il vit un paquet rouge... ce putain de paquet de Pocky...Il va le tuer...

« Kiichi... » Dit il de manière assez froide « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça... »

« C'est pour moi »

« Alors dans ce cas met le avec avec tes putains d'articles ! »

« J'ai que ça, et puis fait cette faveur au héros de l'équipe »

« Je vais te tuer... »

« Cela vous fera 4 052,41 yens s'il vous plaît »

Il tourna la tête rapidement. _Putain...Ce bâtard a réussi à me faire regarder ailleurs pour qu'elle puisse scanner le Pocky..._ Il souffla... Il fouilla ses poches et sorti son portefeuille pour payer mais une carte passa devant lui avant. Kiichi tendait sa propre carte de crédit. Le BIP du scanne de carte par Wifi lui indiqua qu'il était trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Prend ton sac, Abruti » Dit Kiichi en prenant son paquet de pocky et le pack de lait.

Kimishita sorti de sa rêverie et prit le sac déjà fait par la caissière était en évidence sur le côté.

« Vous êtes en couple » Demanda-t-elle les yeux rêveur

« Qui voudrait sortir avec cet imbécile.. »

« TOI » Cria Kiichi de l'autre bout.

Kimishita rougit et commença à partir

« Bonne soirée » Dit-elle en riant

Un « Vous aussi » sorti doucement

Devant le magasin, il attrapa le col du grand.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! »

« Fait quoi? » Répondit-t-il

« Fait pas genre ! Pourquoi t'as payé ! Et puis donne moi ce pack de lait ! »

Ooshiba souleva le pack et ria de la tête que tira le brun. Brun qui souffla et partis en direction de la maison.

« Tu part sans ton lait? »

« Je sais très bien que tu vas me suivre... »

Il l'entendit rire derrière lui suivit par des pas. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un idiot pareil qui me colle aux pattes..._

Une fois arrivé, son père, qui l'avait vus venir, prit le pack de lait et le sac, puis partis pour tout ranger. 5 minutes après il revint.

« Je reviens ce soir vers 23 heures, » Commença Kimishita-San « tu pourra fermer la boutique à 20 heures, à ce soir. Au revoir Ooshiba-Kun. »

Après un bref signe de la main du grand, il partit. Kimishita s'installa au bureau et sortis des livres de cours. Il allait se mettre au boulot quand un paquet tomba devant lui.

« Je croyais que c'était pour toi ces Pockys... » Demanda Kimishita

« T'en avais envie, alors je les ai pris.. T'as pas à te priver.. » Répondit le roux « Et puis ça me fait plaisir... » Marmonna t-il

Le brun souffla mais ouvrit quand même le paquet.

« Rentre chez toi. »

« Non... »

« Kiichi rentre chez toi aller ! Ou c'est moi qui te sors ! »

« Non ! Et puis je suis un client alors tu peux pas me foutre à la porte » Dit-il fièrement

« Tu veux parier... Oh et puis merde, fait ce que tu veux... »

Ooshiba, qui avait gagné, s'assit sur le bureau et regarda son petit-ami faire ses devoirs, un Pocky en bouche. Le roux, qui était plutôt pervers, fit tomber un stylo du bureau.

« Oups... » Dit-il avec un sourire

« Oups mon cul ! Connard ! »

Le brun se leva, repris un Pocky pour la route et contourna le bureau pour ramasser le stylo mais Ooshiba le fit se relever et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux.. » Demanda le brun, Pocky en bouche.

Ooshiba regarda les lèvres du plus petit, puis il s'approcha et prit l'autre bout en bouche.

« O-Oi ! »

Ooshiba mangea tout le Pocky d'un coup et prit possession des lèvres de Kimishita. L'autre essaya de se dégager.

« Oi, idiot qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

« La ferme et savoure. » Répondit Ooshiba de manière amoureuse.

Kimishita rougit. Certes il était souvent énervé, il disputait et grondait sans cesse le roux, mais contre cette expression et cette voix, il ne pouvait rien faire. Donc il laissa le grand reprendre possession de ses lèvres et dégusta le goût sucré du Pocky d'avant sur la langue du roux. Ooshiba l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre le bureau, faisant gémir Kimishita de surprise.

« K-Kiichi...Attend... » Gémit Kimishita à bout de souffle.

« Juste un peu plus...S'il te plaît... » Supplia-t-il.

Kimishita le regarda dans les yeux et le ré-embrassa. Ooshiba le fit monter sur le bureau sans le lâcher et se mit entre ses jambes. Pour une fois de la journée, Kimishita ne pensa plus à rien, il se détendit et le laissa complètement faire, comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils le font. Kimishita est fort en caractère, mais avec Ooshiba, il lui arrive de lui laisser les rennes. Ooshiba mordilla le cou de son partenaire, partenaire qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il sentis tout son corps électrifier et il tira les cheveux d'Ooshiba, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Ils devaient s'arrêter là, ils devaient s'arrêter car sinon ils allaient le faire dans le magasin et il était hors de question. Mais il ne trouva pas le force de le repousser. Une fois qu'Ooshiba commence, il sait qu'il ne résiste pas. Le roux descendit à sa clavicule et la lécha.

« Kiichi... » Souffla-t-il « Kii... »

« Ahem.. Bonsoir... »

Kimishita repoussa Ooshiba aussi vite et fort qu'une balle de révolver et le roux se retrouva cul à terre. Il y avait un client...Et Kimishita ne l'avait pas entendu... Oh mon dieu... Il s'essuya la bouche de la main, rouge, et essaya de paraître au moins un peu 'professionnel'.. Quoi que maintenant c'était un peu dur, vus que le client avait vus une scène assez...inattendu...

« Que..Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur..? » Dit-il mal assuré

Kiichi se releva et regarda son amant, outré d'être poussé ainsi. Le client voulu rire mais il se retint

« J'aimerais que vous me conseillez sur quelque chose. » Sourit l'homme.

« Je vous écoute »

Une fois le client partis, Kimishita s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses bras, couché sur le bureau.

« C'est de ta faute Kiichi... »

« Il m'a semblait que tu n'étais pas contre... Tu as même bien aimé, non..? »

« Ngh... » Maugréa Kimishita

Il y eu un silence puis Ooshiba grogna, faisant lever les yeux le brun.

« En plus tu m'a pété le cul en me poussant comme un bœuf... » Grogna le roux en se frottant le derrière.

Kimishita leva les yeux au ciel et ressorti ses livres afin de faire ses devoirs. Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était 19 heures 30, il devrait bientôt fermer la boutique et manger mais d'abord il devait finir ses devoirs, chose que pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de faire. Ooshiba lui était de nouveau assis sur le bureau et chantonnait une chanson absurde... Kimishita ferma les yeux

« Ferme-la et rentre chez toi ! » Dit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur les livres de cours devant lui

« C'est ici chez moi » Répondit le grand en le regardant.

Kimishita soupira et prit un autre Pocky et le tendit au grand qui le prit, le mis en bouche et s'approcha, bouche en avant. Kimishita tiqua des sourcils.

« Mange le tout seul ! » Râla le petit. « Pas deux fois ! »

Ooshiba se recula et commença à le manger tout seul en boudant.

« Ce que tu peux être chiant ! » cria Kimishita qui se leva rapidement et mangea la fin du Pocky avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« T'es content maintenant ! »

« Très ! » Sourit Ooshiba content d'avoir eu se qu'il voulait, comme d'habitude.

« Maintenant rentre chez toi ! »

« D'accord mais avant... »

Il se pencha et re-captura les lèvres du brun, doucement mais passionnément. Kimishita ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kiichi. Il aimait ses baisés. Il l'aimait juste. Il aimait cet imbécile. Il donna fin au baiser et mit son nez dans son col. Ooshiba recula mais Kimishita le retint.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je partes. » Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

« T'as envie de quoi...? »

Ooshiba le regarda avec envie mais Kimishita lui donna un petite tape sur le crâne.

« A manger idiot ! Et me répond pas moi ! » Il ferma les yeux et les ré-ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ooshiba savait que le père de Kimishita ne finissait jamais aussi tard d'habitude et que Kimishita, aussi fort il était, il détestait manger seul. Et se sentir seul. C'est pourquoi Ooshiba tenait à rester.

« Je..Je veux que tu reste..J'aime pas rester seu- »

« Du steak ! » Le coupa le roux en riant puis il le serra dans ses bras, surprenant Kimishita. « Je comptais pas te laisser seul de toute façon.. Je voulais rester depuis le début pour pas te laisser seul...Je t'aime Atsushi. »

Kimishita rougit et se retourna en croisant les bras, dos au roux.

« La ferme gros idiot ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

Ooshiba ria et l'enlaça par derrière. _Non vraiment qui m'a refiler un idiot pareil ! repensa Kimishita_ mais pour rien au monde il le laisserai partir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le père de Kimishita rentra et monta à l'étage pour voir son fils. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, dans son lit avec Ooshiba, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kiichi la tête sur le torse du brun, les bras enroulés à sa taille, Atsushi une main dans les cheveux du roux, l'autre dans une main du grand. Le père sourit devant l'image et ferma la porte. Il était au courant que son fils était gay (depuis qu'il les avaient surpris en plein acte) et il était content que son fils est trouvé son bonheur avec ce garçon et pour rien au monde il l'empêcherais de faire ce qu'il aime. Car après tout, ne serais-ce pas la réaction de tout parents envers leurs enfants?


End file.
